


The Truth About Rachel

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 4x02 Reaction, Fans and actors and characters deserve better, Probably Bad Satire, Satire, The Author is Cranky, blowing off steam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the hospital after the events of Episode 4x02, Nicole tries to bond with Rachel Valdez.Mind the tags.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Truth About Rachel

Nicole Haught staggered through the front door of the hospital, leaning against Rachel Valdez and trying as hard as she could not to put weight on her broken leg.

Rachel, huffing and puffing, deposited Nicole on one of the boring, barely-cushioned chairs in the waiting room. Pain shot through every one of Nicole’s nerves and she yelped. But being off her feet was a relief.

Soon Nicole found herself scraped into a wheelchair and whisked off into the hospital. They let Rachel come with her. No one seemed to know what to make of the pair of them. In any case, Rachel was all Nicole had.

"Thank you, Rachel," said Nicole genuinely, the next time they had a moment alone. The pain had finally subsided enough that she could speak through the nausea.

"No problem."

"I'm really sorry about your mom."

Rachel grimaced. "We really don't need to talk about it."

Nicole sighed. "Sorry." Awkward tension wedged its way back in between them. Nicole tried to fight it.

"It's really cool though," she said, trying to smile despite gritting her teeth against the pain. The effect was less than comforting. "I mean what you told me before, about your ancestor who was a Mayan warri-"

"It's Maya," said Rachel.

Nicole blinked owlishly. "What?"

"The right adjective is 'Maya.' Not 'Mayan.' I know I said that before, but I must have temporarily lost my mind. Or I was possessed by the soul of a thoughtless white woman. Take your pick."

"Okay." Nicole blinked again. "Maya it is, then."

"And in any case, I'm actually Filipino."

"...I’m confused."

“Me too. I really do think I was possessed. But why would the spirit assume a Filipino person and a Maya person are interchangeable?”

“That sounds like racism,” said Nicole.

Rachel made finger guns at Nicole. "Hey, she gets it! A few seasons late, but maybe it’s time to put in a word with the people in charge? And while you’re at it, consider asking for a career change. Anyway, time for me to be anywhere but here. Enjoy the sex in one and a half years, I’m sure that’ll make up for everything else." She turned and brushed aside the curtains around Nicole’s bed.

"Rachel, wait!" shouted Nicole, but Rachel was gone, on her way to better and brighter things than _that_ shitshow.


End file.
